<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s okay to be selfish my dear by Nini1232</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795113">It’s okay to be selfish my dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini1232/pseuds/Nini1232'>Nini1232</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Feels, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Protective Bruce Banner, Rope Bondage, Steve is a bitch, Voyeurism, might be crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini1232/pseuds/Nini1232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Loki, Bruce Banner/Loki/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony would call Steve obsessed at this point.</p><p>For the last five hours, Steve has been watching footage from the battle of New York. He wasn't obsessed, it's just...something didn't feel right about Loki.</p><p>In the beginning, the god was confident in his ability. But as the battle wore on, he looked more and more like a maniac and nothing like Thor told him in his stories.</p><p>It was around the tenth hour watching the same footage over and over that Steve saw what unsettled him. It was the eyes. Always the eyes that tipped him off.</p><p>Loki’s eyes....they were blue. Not mischievous and green but the eyes of a madman, a complete psychopath. Even if Thor’s stories were twisted into his view, Loki had never intentionally hurt someone unless it was needed for peace. If he wanted a kingdom to rule, he had plenty of choices to take Asgard and run it better than the king.</p><p>It didn’t make sense. And if Steve knew anything about Loki, which wasn’t much, he always thought through his decisions to make sure it ended up in his favor or Asgard’s favor.</p><p>In fact.....now that Steve could look back without the adrenaline of the fight coursing through his veins, he could swear Loki had whispered something. Just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p> </p><p>We are not so different, you and I.<br/>
We are both fighting for our lives, fighting a war we never wanted.<br/>
Now I am truly sorry dear Captain, but I really have no choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rooftop shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was...not surprised to say the least. He was shocked but not surprised. The villains weren’t always what people cut them out to be.</p><p>Steve decided a breath of fresh air would do well for his thoughts. He headed to the roof.</p><p>On his way, he stopped by his room for his sketchbook and pencils. The stars would be clearer above the city lights. Perfect for drawing.</p><p>He was surprised to see Bruce sitting with his legs over the edge. “Oh,” he breathed, “I could leave if you want to be alone. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Steve turned to leave but Bruce’s soft “No,” stopped him. He turned back around and flinched a little when he met Bruce’s eyes. “I could use some company. Come sit.” He waved him over.</p><p>Steve cautiously sat down near Bruce and kicked his legs out. It was quiet for a while. Steve didn’t mean to stare but Bruce looked...ethereal when he was relaxed. He was leaning back on his arms, eyes closed and face turned to the sky. Steve looked away, blushing.</p><p>“You can look.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You were staring. Don’t be embarrassed, you can look.” Bruce turned and smiled at him. A lopsided thing but a smile nonetheless. Steve liked it.</p><p>He began drawing. Not the stars but a more beautiful creature than all the night sky’s inhabitants. </p><p>He didn’t notice Bruce had moved closer until he looked up. He startled at how close he was, so close that they shared breaths. “Bruce?”</p><p>“Hmm….that’s really good Steve. Good boy.”</p><p>Steve shivered and ducked his head. Steve liked that too.</p><p>“It’s getting late. I better go.” Steve pushed to his feet and headed for the door. But before he could escape, Bruce stood up and said “Is it? In that case, let me walk you.” Steve didn’t want to seem rude so he agreed.</p><p>They rode the elevator in silence until it hit Steve’s floor. Bruce insisted on walking Steve to his room as if something could happen to him. When they reached the bedroom, Steve turned around and startled once again at how close Bruce’s face was.</p><p>“Good night Steve.” Bruce kissed the tip of his nose and walked back to the elevator.</p><p>And when Steve finally fell asleep, his dreams were filled with Bruce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>